platinumbass_lounge_of_lunaticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hollow Plat (Creepypasta)
The '''Hollow Plat creepypasta '''was a horror story centered around the Lounge of Lunatics, and it is the first creepypasta to be themed this way. It was created on October 2nd, 2019 by ex-member Toomyx in celebration of the month's beginning. It features and is named after Hollow Plat. It is said by Toomyx to be intentionally subpar, to mimic popular video game horror stories of the same nature. Full Creepypasta "It was a day like any other. I woke up from a terrible nightmare, pondered life in intellectual ways, and logged onto Discord. But this time, it felt a bit odd. Foster wasn't trying to downgrade my servers in his head, and Brez was actually speaking coherent English. Still, everything was normal and I had just asusmed it was an in-joke I missed overnight. But it was when I opened #tooms_nightmare_land that I saw something that I now consider horrifying; a picture of a pure black-eyed, malicious-looking PlatinumBass that looked like it had a darker color scheme, but I couldn't really tell. The image was deleted before I got to see the user who posted it, and I typed "did anyone see anything strange here lately" in the chat to check if it was a meme. Everyone was confused, and I felt completely out of the loop of whatever strange meme this was. Feeling bored, I decided to play Sanctum 2. I almost beat the hardest level, SOKOL, with all 5 feats of strength enabled. During the final wave, one of the Walker Patriarchs had random, pitch-black holes all over his body, and its model was different in ways I can't even describe. Most importantly (at the time) was the fact that its weakspot (which resembled a glowing eye) was completely black, meaning I didn't do as much damage since it had no weakpoint. I knew something was up, as this game wasn't updated for years and I highly doubt it did just to get a scare out of people. But I started to hear audio clips of pots and pans being smashed around that sounded extremely real. I took off my headphones, and I could still hear them faintly from all directions. Thinking I didn't have enough bread, I shrugged this all off. Just as the last Walker Patriarch (which was the weirdly modeled one) was about to be killed, my computer crashed. Or so I had thought. What proceeded was one of the most harrowing, monstrous, crystallizing and impatcing experiences I've ever had. The deformed, empty TF2 character model had appeared again on my black screen. I had refused to call this creature "PlatinumBass" this whole time, and yet the text "I am Hollow Plat." appeared before me in bold and italic white text. It asked "Didn't you see me in Bermudafrica?" and I was dumbfounded due to its knowledge of Platonian lore. "No" I wrote on my keyboard, not knowing if it was even still functional. "That's because you're not in the Lounge anymore." It came to my realization, I wasn't in the lounge. But how did I write and read messages there, a few hours earlier? Was I living in a quantum spatial temporal loop this whole time? Where two different realities converge? I didn't know what to think at this point, but before I could think of a response, I heard a loud sound outside my house, as if glass was being punched. As you probably know by now, I don't wear headphones, so this was absolutely terrifying to hear. I had considered calling the police, but what if this was all a prank? It'd made for some good video content, I thought. I restarted my computer, and the entity finally disappeared, I logged back onto discord, but everyone had a different profile picture except for me. They were all the same image of "Hollow Plat" with varying background colors, although the colors were always worn out and dark in hue. They were having conversations as normal, but as soon as I TYPED "Something strang-" into the bar, their personalility switched. All conversations were dropped and they started to call me a "vaquita" which is a funny word in hindsight. But then something overtook me. I suddenly wanted to make a video that would capture this strange occurrence, so I got Premium Edition Bandicam out and precisely adjusted the recording area's size. As I was doing this, I noticed the channels to the side of the screen started disappearing, and Premium Edition Bandicam stopped functioning for paranormal reasons. The channels were slowly being replaced with the words "There is no hpoe" however i couldn't click on the channels themselves. Then, the background color I had known Discord to have all these years were shifting to a dark red color. Was this the other members being murdered? Still thinking this was just a glitch, I walked to my living room with a strange efect growing in prominence. Slowly but surely, I was able to see in infrared. "That was the last straw," I thought to myself, "I need to desteroy this evil abomination." When I logged back onto Discord, for possibly the last time, everything in the Lounge was normal. All traces of the messages and channel changes were lost, and no one would beleive me if I told them the story, not even Plat himself Little did I know, this was only the beginning of my otherworldy torment. Before I woke up the next day, my nightmares were more vivid and violent, the most common theme being blood, almost as if the hollowed PlatinumBass had a true effect on me. After checking the lounge again to make sure it wasn't ready to ambush, I uninstalled Sanctum 2 and decided to play Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. It was the best in the series and has more tower varieties than all 3 other games combined. All the enemies were darker in color, had random holes on their body, and empty eyes as if you were staring into the deep void of space. After what I had seem previously, I did little more than roll my eyes at this clear delusion. But the crash happened again. The beast that referred to itself as "Hollow Plat" showed up again on the black screen, but he didn't have much nice to say anymore. All across the screen, in bold, italic, AND underlined letters, was one of the most hurting phrases I've ever had to lay my earthly eyes upon. "WE LIKE GMOD" plastered all over my monitor, while Hollow Plat stared right back at me with limitless darkness. The letters were also written in a red, dripping font, just like blood. I punched my computer and broke it permanently. I didn't care, I only cared about getting that thing out of my life. After I got a new computer, for the first time in months I logged back into Discord. A few days later, Plat told me he created this character based on his own, called "Hollow Plat." The pieces fell into place. I finally knew what was happening. YOU were Hollow Plat while reading this all along! And you ENJOYED it too, did'nt you? Not only was it the reader, it was me for bringing this entity into creation, long before PlatinumBass did. You know what originally fueled those nightmares? Bread. I should've known what I was doing at the time, but nope. The forces of darkness don't like logic. But why did I say it was YOU? You read this. You fuel the fact I created this, and you've therefore made Hollow Plat real in your own reality. Enjoy LIKING GMOD for the rest of your life, motherfucker." Response Trivia * When PlatinumBass mentioned the unexpected ending, Toomyx claimed "I couldn't really think of a good ending for it, and putting in a half-assed and confusing conclusion fits perfectly into what I was trying to do" * Toomyx also claimed that he "encompassed almost every shitty creepypasta stereotype, including but not limited to; blood, underwhelming ending, constrasting levels of verbose and misspellings". Another commonly observed one is inconsistency, such as story-Toomyx taking off his headphones, yet also saying he never wears them. Category:Post-Lounge Toomyx Creations Category:Text Stories